This invention is directed to high or low pressure gas discharge lamps used for lighting and display. This invention is also directed to a method of fabricating such lamps by integrated circuit fabrication techniques.
Gas discharge lamps (mercury vapor, sodium vapor, metal halide) are an important segment of the lighting industry. It is well known that the luminous efficiency of gas discharge bulbs increases substantially at high pressures (1-200 atmospheres). However, the containment of such high pressures in a transparent vessel has presented significant problems. Gas pressure is restricted in many instances because of the difficulty of finding materials that are sufficiently lightweight, while at the same time capable of withstanding high heat and pressures. Furthermore, such materials, to be practicable, must be capable of relatively inexpensive mass production. The usual construction of gas discharge lamps is to suspend a transparent pressure and heat resistant discharge tube by means of a metal framework within an outer glass bulb.
The present invention provides an entirely new paradigm for the construction of high pressure gas discharge lamps. Rather than an discharge tube mechanically suspended within an outer bulb, the present invention is directed towards methods of fabricating high pressure "microlamps" utilizing micromachining techniques which are similar to integrated circuit fabrication techniques such as the etching of and bonding of planar substrates. The present invention is directed to an improved gas discharge lamp that can withstand very high pressures and the method of making such a lamp by means of integrated circuit manufacturing techniques. The lamp is manufactured from two planar sheets of temperature and pressure resistant transparent material. A cavity is etched in one or both of the sheets and electrodes are therefore deposited in the cavity. The cavity is charged with a filler appropriate to the type of lamp being manufactured such as mercury, sodium or metal halides. The two sheets are then bonded together so as to seal the cavity within the sheets. Contact may then be made with the electrodes to activate the lamp. Electrodeless lamps activated by radio frequency energy may also be manufactured by this technique. Miniature gas discharge lasers may also be produced by this technique.